dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shrek (film)
Shrek – pierwszy film serii o Shreku. Wyprodukowany został przez DreamWorks Animation. Światowa premiera miała miejsce 22 kwietnia 2001 r., a polska premiera 13 lipca 2001 r. Film ten osiągnął niesamowity sukces. Stał się jednym z najchętniej oglądanych filmów animowanych zarówno przez dzieci, jak i osoby dorosłe. Jest pierwszym filmem animowanym, który otrzymał Oscara. Streszczenie W bagnie żył olbrzym Shrek, którego cenna samotność została nagle zakłócona inwazją dokuczliwych postaci z bajek. Ślepe myszki buszują w zapasach olbrzyma, zły wilk sypia w jego łóżku, a trzy świnki buszują po jego samotni. Wszystkie te postaci zostały wypędzone ze swego królestwa przez złego Lorda Farquaada. Zdecydowany ocalić ich dom – nie mówiąc już o swoim – Shrek porozumiewa się z Farquaadem i wyrusza na ratunek pięknej księżniczce Fionie, która ma zostać żoną Lorda. W misji towarzyszy mu przemądrzały Osioł, który zrobi dla Shreka wszystko z wyjątkiem... przestania mielenia ozorem. Ocalenie księżniczki przed ziejącym ogniem smokiem okazuje się być najmniejszym problemem przyjaciół, kiedy to zostaje odkryty głęboko skrywany, mroczny sekret Fiony. Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska * Mike Myers – Shrek * Eddie Murphy – Osioł * Cameron Diaz – królewna Fiona * John Lithgow – Lord Farquaad * Vincent Cassel – Robin Hood Wersja polska * Zbigniew Zamachowski – Shrek * Jerzy Stuhr – Osioł * Agnieszka Kunikowska – królewna Fiona * Adam Ferency – Lord Farquaad * Janusz Zadura – Robin Hood * Tomasz Bednarek – Ciastek * Jarosław Domin – Pinokio * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska – Smoczyca * Mirosław Zbrojewicz – Wilk * Wojciech Paszkowski – ** Trzy świnki ** Pierwsza ślepa mysz * Jarosław Boberek – ** Druga ślepa mysz ** Teloniusz * Janusz Wituch – Trzecia ślepa mysz * Krzysztof Banaszyk – Kapitan straży Lorda Farquaada * Zbigniew Suszyński – Magiczne Lustro * Zbigniew Konopka – rycerz Lorda Farquaada * Jacek Kopczyński – rycerz Lorda Farquaada * Adam Bauman – rycerz Lorda Farquaada * Andrzej Gawroński – Dżepetto i inni Ciekawostki * Początkowo Chris Farley miał użyczyć głosu Shrekowi – nawet zaczęto nagrywać dialogi z jego głosem – jednak po jego śmierci, rola głównego bohatera przypadła Mike'owi Myersowi. * W scenie, gdy Farquad wybiera księżniczkę, by ją poślubić, lustereczko wskazuje mu 3 kandydatki : Kopciuszka, Śpiącą Królewnę, i Fionę. Ale Kopciuszek nie była księżniczką. Stała się nią dopiero, jak poślubiła księcia. * Komputerowe animacje do filmu zaczęto tworzyć 31 października 1996 roku i wykonywano je przez następne ponad 4,5 roku. * Aby oddać naturalny wygląd bagna, kierownik artystyczny Douglas Rogers udał się na plantację magnolii w pobliżu Charleston, Płd. Karolina. Znalazł się trochę zbyt blisko natury, kiedy musiał uciekać przed aligatorem. Rogers wspólnie z Guillaume Aretosem zwiedzili także takie lokalizacje jak zamek Hearst, Stratford-On-Avon i Dordogne we Francji – inspiracja dla Duloc. * Shrek i Osioł po raz pierwszy spotkali Fionę w mrocznym zamczysku, gdzie była więziona przez ziejącego ogniem smoka. Zespól scenografów zaprojektował zamek jako przerażający cień, który wydaje się wyrastać ze skalistej wyspy. Wygląda podobnie do wysokiej góry otoczonej ciemnościami i głębokim rowem wypełnionym lawą. * Postaci występujące w filmie "Shrek" stanowiły nowy rodzaj wyzwania dla zespołu ds. układu kompozycyjnego. Podczas gdy w "Mrówce Z" (Antz) wszyscy byli mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, Shrek, Osioł, Fiona i Farquaad nie mogliby być jeszcze bardziej różni. "Shrek jest olbrzymi, Fiona jest drobna i smukła, Osioł jest też nieduży. Dlatego też trudno było znaleźć właściwy kąt ustawienia kamery dla wszystkich," wyjaśnia Smith. Wyjawia także, że czasami musiano używać klasycznych trików filmowych, aby kompozycja była w miarę zrównoważona – szczególnie w scenach, kiedy podróżują we trójkę. * Aby dostać się do zamku Shrek i Osioł muszą przejść przez zrobiony z lin mostek przerzucony nad spienioną lawą – wyzwanie dla zespołu ds. układu kompozycyjnego filmu kierowanego przez Simona J. Smitha. Kompozycja, która jest równoważna ze zdjęciami do filmu aktorskiego jest pierwszym krokiem do przekształcenia dwuwymiarowego scenopisu obrazkowego w trójwymiarowe obrazy. * Dla pokazania niebezpiecznej wędrówki po moście, zespół kompozycji obrazu wykorzystał technikę podobną do tej przy użyciu kamery Steadicam. Dzięki temu także widzowie mają wrażenie przebywania na moście co potęguje napięcie. Już wewnątrz zamku Shrek i Osioł walczą ze smokiem, uwalniają księżniczkę i salwują się ucieczką, która przypomina sekwencję kina akcji z szybkim, dynamicznym montażem. * System animacji twarzy w "Shrek" umożliwił Hui i jego zespołowi wydobyć złożone emocje dzięki systemowi wykorzystującemu warstwy identyczne z anatomiczną budową człowieka. Praca przy użyciu systemu rozpoczyna się od działań zespołu technicznych reżyserów postaci kierowanego przez Lucia Modesto i Luca Prasso. Czaszka postaci jest opracowywana przez komputer i pokryta komputerowo wygenerowanymi odpowiednikami prawdziwych mięśni twarzy. Na tak przygotowaną czaszkę nakładana jest skóra, która następnie jest tak programowana, aby reagować na wszelkie ruchy mięśni – widać tutaj zmarszczki i inne ewentualne niedoskonałości. * Bohaterom filmu towarzyszy w ich przygodach muzyka skomponowana przez Harry'ego Gregson-Williamsa i Johna Powella, którzy wcześniej współpracowali z DreamWorks podczas realizacji "Mrówki Z" (Antz) i "Uciekających kurczaków" (Chicken Run). Obok nagrań wykonywanych przez orkiestrę, w filmie wykorzystano utwory takich zespołów i wykonawców jak Baha Men, Smash Mouth, Joan Jett, Rupert Holmes, Herb Alpert i Tijuana Brass oraz artystów nagrywających dla DreamWorks – Self, Leslie Carter i Dana Glover. Piosenka Glover "It Is You (I Have Loved)" była początkowo kompozycją Gregson-Williamsa i Powella, do której Glover napisała słowa. * Powszechnie wiadomo, że w każdym animowanym filmie głos jest tylko niewielką częścią każdej z postaci. Bohaterzy filmu "Shrek" zostali ożywieni dzięki systemowi animacji twarzy stworzonemu przez specjalistów PDI/DreamWorks, a reprezentującemu olbrzymi krok naprzód od czasu wykorzystania w filmie "Mrówka Z" (Antz). Podczas gdy "Mrówka Z" (Antz) był filmem, w którym głównymi bohaterami były mrówki, "Shrek" jest pierwszym komputerowo animowanym filmem, w którym występują postacie ludzkie – łącznie z głównym bohaterem. * Setki urządzeń kontrolujących – na podobieństwo ludzkich nerwów – jest podłączonych do tak stworzonej twarzy. Dzięki temu animatorzy mogą posunąć się dużo dalej niż tylko zajmować się odpowiednią synchronizacją warg. Stosując olbrzymią różnorodność odpowiednich komend filmowcy są w stanie osiągnąć wszystkie wyrazy twarzy jakie mogą być przypisane żywemu aktorowi. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę tak zróżnicowane cechy jakie są udziałem Shreka, Osła, Fiony i Farquaada, musiano dokonać odpowiednich zmian, które mogłyby wyrazić bohaterów w całej ich oryginalności. Polecenia bowiem, które formowały uśmiech na twarzy jednego z bohaterów, na twarzy innego wywoływały zgoła cos innego. * Kinomani są świetnie obeznani z właściwościami ludzkiej skóry, dlatego też stworzenie bardzo realistycznej skóry okazało się być jednym z większych wyzwań dla animatorów – szczególnie w przypadku księżniczki Fiony. Aby nadać jej skórze przejrzystość zdecydowano się użyć mini-programu nazwanego "shader". Program ten określa w jaki sposób dana powierzchnia reaguje na światło i kreuje odpowiednie nasilenie cieni. W swoim działaniu bierze pod uwagę strukturę powierzchni – czy jest gładka, czy chropowata, matowa czy błyszcząca. * Animując postaci w filmie "Shrek" zespół PDI/DreamWorks stwierdził, że techniki używane w systemie animacji twarzy mogą zostać wykorzystane do animacji całego ciała. Jeszcze raz przygotowano szkielet, na który nałożono mięśnie, skórę oraz ubranie. Program, który programiści nazwali "shaper" został użyty do osiągnięcia realistycznych odkształceń skóry, a także ubrania. "Shaper" to proces takiego przemieszczania odpowiednich warstw, który odkształca powierzchnię od wewnątrz. Kiedy odkształca się najgłębiej położoną warstwę, zmiana ta rozprzestrzenia się i ostatecznie zmienia cały kształt danego obiektu. Podstawy takiego systemu zostały oparte na fakcie, że kiedy zginamy ramię powoduje to zmianę w układzie mięśni. Używając "shapera" animatorzy mogli nie tylko osiągać realistyczne odkształcenia skóry, ale także fałdy na ubraniach, reagujace na poruszanie się postaci. * "Shader" pozwolił działowi zajmującemu się oświetleniem na odpowiednie oświetlenie skóry, które wydawało się ją penetrować, załamywać się na niej itp. Bardziej skoncentrowany strumień światła wytwarzał naturalny blask, podczas gdy rozproszone światło rozjaśniało tylko powierzchnię. Bardzo trudno było to wszystko odpowiednio zrównoważyć, ponieważ zbyt duży strumień światła mógłby spowodować wrażenie plastikowego manekina. Ostatecznie sprowadzono makijażystę z Hollywood, który nauczył zespoły zajmujące się światłem i powierzchnią skóry odpowiednich technik makijażu, dzięki którym nadano twarzy Fiony niepowtarzalny wyraz. * Inny rodzaj "shadera" został użyty, aby oddać charakter oczu postaci, które w przypadku filmu "Shrek" bardzo często były odbiciem prawdziwych emocji. Oczy były indywidualnie animowane, aby pokazać reakcję na zbyt dużą ilość światła, pokazać jak błyszczą. * W związku z Fioną filmowcy nauczyli się, że tak naprawdę pewne rzeczy można w pewien sposób przedobrzyć. Wygląd księżniczki nabrał w pewnym momencie tak realistycznych cech, że trzeba było zrezygnować z paru narzędzi, aby pasowała ona do bajkowego świata filmu. * Bardzo skomplikowany "shader" został użyty, aby odpowiednio przygotować futro Osła. Departament oświetleniowy wkrótce odkrył, że komputerowo animowane futro ma tendencję do sterczenia w jednym kierunku. Dlatego też animatorzy zajmujący się tworzeniem powierzchni wykorzystali "shader", aby stworzyć wrażenie, że sierść leży płasko, kręci się. Zespół d/s efektów specjalnych pod kierownictwem Kena Bielenberga, sprawił następnie, aby futro reagowało na warunki atmosferyczne. Ta sama technika została następnie użyta podczas pracy nad brwiami, brodami, trawą, mchem, a nawet nitkami wystającymi z tuniki Shreka. * Chociaż animacja czterech głównych postaci filmu była podstawą pracy filmowców, sporo wysiłku wymagało też stworzenie tłumów gapiów – około 1000 – w scenie ukazującej turniej oraz ponad 1500 gości weselnych pod koniec filmu. Animacja tłumów posunęła się krok naprzód od czasu "Mrówki Z" (Antz). W filmie "Shrek", bowiem mamy pokazanych ludzi w całej ich okazałości i różnorodności. Cyfrowo stworzono mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci – różne głowy, typy budowy, włosy, twarze, ubrania, które mogą być kombinacją ponad 450 możliwych postaci. Dziewięćdziesiąt trzy ręcznie animowane cykle ruchowe – chodzenie, klaskanie, bieganie, itp. – zostały odpowiednio przypisane członkom tłumu, aby nadać im rys indywidualności. Zwielokrotnienie liczy tych postaci dało możliwość użycia w filmie ponad 10 000 "statystów". * Z drugiej strony stworzenie animowanych ludzkich włosów wymagało całkowicie innego systemu i jak prawie wszystko w procesie animacji komputerowej wymagało ścisłej współpracy pomiędzy działem technicznym, animacyjnym, oświetleniowym i efektów wizualnych. Na przykład włosy Fiony poprzez odpowiednią symulację reagują na każdy ruch jej głowy, falują, dotykają jej ciała i odbijają się od niego. Zespoły zajmujące się światłem i efektami zastosowały techniki, które nadają włosom księżniczki błysk, różnorodne odcienie. * "Shrek" pokazuje także zawansowane techniki tworzenia wody i ognia. Efekt ziejącego ogniem smoka został osiągnięty dzięki technice zwanej wolumetrycznym rendering. W technice cyfrowej wszystko co jest zamknięte wewnątrz jakiegoś zarysu jest określoną cząstką, chociaż my widzimy tylko to co jest wewnątrz, a nie sam zarys. Ogień składa się z milionów takich cząstek, które następnie podlegają procesowi tworzenia obrazu dwuwymiarowego, aby mogły "zapłonąć". * System animacji płynów przystosowany przez PDI/DreamWorks sprawił, że animatorzy mogli stworzyć płyny o różnej gęstości – od wody do błota, i od piwa do lawy i mleka. Specjalne oprogramowanie pozwoliło na pokazanie reakcji płynów na kontakt z twardą powierzchnią, np. zachowanie się mleka w szklance. W filmie jest scena, w której Shrek wywraca beczkę z piwem. Płyn rozlewa się i miesza się z błotem. Kiedy dodamy do tego reakcję postaci na powstały bałagan, możemy sobie wyobrazić jak skomplikowany staje się proces animacji. * Ken Bielenberg wyjawia, że ekipa świetnie się bawiła sprawdzając w jaki sposób przedstawić "kąpiel" Shreka w błocie. "Wzięliśmy jednego z kolegów i ochlapaliśmy go błotem. Oprócz świetnej zabawy, dowiedzieliśmy się dokładnie jak zachowuje się błoto," mówi. * Chociaż nie mają nic wspólnego z płynem, liście także zostały animowane przy użyciu systemu animacji płynów. Zespół d/s efektów specjalnych PDI/DreamWorks stworzył cyfrową cieplarnię, w której "wyhodowano" ponad 28,000 drzew z trzema miliardami liści, jakie możemy zobaczyć w "Shreku". Gdybyśmy związali ze sobą te liście moglibyśmy skonstruować wstęgę cztery razy dłuższą niż odległość księżyca od ziemi. * Oczywiście zanim filmowcy zamarzyli o zrealizowaniu filmu musieli coś przeczytać. "Shrek" ma swoje korzenie w ilustrowanej powieści dla dzieci nagrodzonego Williama Steiga. Napisana przez Steiga historia olbrzyma, który wyrusza w świat w poszukiwaniu przygód, po raz pierwszy zwróciła uwagę producenta Johna H. Williamsa. * 1250 rekwizytów i środowisk zostało stworzone w komputerze dla pierwszego filmu. * W 2006 roku film znalazł się na drugim miejscu ankiety przeprowadzonej przez telewizję BBC dla najchętniej oglądanej przez dorosłych kreskówki. * Film zdobył 44 % głosów i został uznany najlepszym filmem roku 2001 przez czytelników Serwisu Filmowego Stopklatka w ramach organizowanych, co roku Internetowych Nagród Filmowych. * Muzyka skomponowana do filmu zdobyła 31% głosów i zajęła 1. miejsce na najlepszą muzykę filmową roku 2001. Wybrana została przez czytelników Serwisu Filmowego Stopklatka w ramach organizowanych, co roku Internetowych Nagród Filmowych. * Scena w której Księżniczka Fiona beka nie była ujęta w orginalnym scenariuszu. Została dopisana po tym, jak Cameron Diaz bekła po wypiciu coca-coli podczas nagrywania dialogów. * Sceny z Wróżką Chrzestną zostały wycięte z pierwszej części Shreka, pojawia się ona jednak w Shreku 2. Galeria Shrek-disneyscreencaps_com-.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3880.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3932.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-2084.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3934.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3942.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4306.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4318.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4355.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4356.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4392.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4337.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4394.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4337.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4333.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4331.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4348.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4330.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4322.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4396.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4397.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4398.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4401.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4425.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5796.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6183.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9282.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4363.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9298.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9447.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9590.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9589.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9450.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9561.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3944.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3947.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4019.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4016.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3992.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3948.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3965.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4301.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3961.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-3960.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4388.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-4391.jpg Shrek-disneyscreencaps com-9299.jpg Zobacz też en:Shrek (film) Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Seria Shrek